


A Larger Purpose

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summoned to Dumbledore's office, Severus Snape learns he's been irrevocably bonded to Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Larger Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Five drabbles, four of them for a forced marriage/bonding prompt over at snarry100, plus one earlier drabble that began the tale.

**1.**

Snape rolled his eyes as he swept past whispering Slytherins. No doubt the latest rumored crisis Potter faced amounted to a storm in a teacup. Albus would have informed him otherwise. 

Yet neither the Headmaster nor that insufferable Gryffindor attended evening meal. When Snape finished he received a terse summons to Dumbledore.

"Surely we pander to adolescent dramatics, treating Potter's latest histrionics seriously," Snape declared upon entering.

"Severus," Harry breathed, all at once by Snape's side and climbing him as though he were a tree.

"An irreversible spell binding Harry and you not serious? Whatever you say, Severus," Dumbledore murmured.

 

and now, the continuation:

 

**2.**

 

 

"Headmaster, when you summoned me -- get _off_ , Potter!" Severus tried to disentangle wiry and surprisingly strong limbs from his person.

"I knew there was a reason we hated each other." Potter's eyes shone. "We fooled ourselves, but we were meant to be together."

"You continue to fool yourself," Severus grunted. Potter simply would not budge.

"Perhaps Harry is correct," Dumbledore mused. "This mistaken, irreversible binding might join you for some larger purpose."

"Or merely make me miserable," Severus suggested.

Potter slithered off him at last, a stricken expression on his handsome face.

 _Good_ , Severus thought fiercely. Then, in horror, _Handsome?_

 

 

**3.**

 

 

"Come now, Severus," Dumbledore said in gentle reproach.

"Just because Potter has lost whatever paltry rational faculties he once possessed and believes himself enamored of me, I see no compunction requiring me to behave similarly."

"I researched the invocation, and your compunction should begin by sundown," Granger piped up helpfully.

Severus's heart raced, and he did his best not to edge towards the now subdued Harry slouching next to him. "Really Albus, must you invite all the Gryffindors to witness this ludicrous scenario?"

"No, merely Harry's best friends." Dumbledore looked amused. "After all, they should attend his official binding ceremony."

 

 

**4.**

 

 

"I do not _wish_ to marry Potter," Severus bit out through clenched teeth. _Delectable though he is_ , he thought, and cursed himself.

"What, you saying he is not good enough for you?" Fists clenched, Weasley took a menacing step closer.

"Surely _you_ do not want Potter to wed me under duress."

Ron scowled. "Harry wants to marry you."

"And you intend to ensure he receives what he desires."

Ron raised his chin in defiance. "That's right." After a pause, he added, "That, and the invocation was my fault."

When Severus lunged towards Ron, Harry blurted, "Severus, no!" yanking him back.

 

 

**5.**

 

 

Severus stumbled, flailing for anything to keep from falling.

As luck would have it, that anything turned out to be Potter.

They froze, eyes locked.

Weasley coughed uncomfortably. Granger made an impatient sound.

Harry's warm hands slid back from his shoulders to clasp behind his neck.

With a groan, Severus gave in, clutching Harry's back as he brought their lips together. Though Harry had a great deal to learn, his passion was evident, as was the fitness of his body.

"Irreversible, you say?" Severus murmured. Still in his arms, Harry shivered.

"Completely," Albus assured him.

"Well, needs must," Severus sighed.

 

 

***~* the end *~***  



End file.
